


Just Another Party?

by sassandpanache



Series: Flufftober Ficlets [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache
Summary: From the Fictober prompt list: “It will be fun, trust me.”





	Just Another Party?

“_It will be fun, trust me._”

Rhett wasn’t a big fan of these big, industry parties. Link shined—he could strike up a conversation with a tree and it could talk back. Rhett usually hung back, setting up camp at a little cocktail table half the time. He felt guilty sometimes for having Link do a lot of the heavy lifting, but Link never seemed to mind.

Tonight, he just wasn’t feeling it. He wanted a quiet evening in with Link. A little dinner, a little wine...and maybe the perfect opportunity would present itself to finally pop the question. But Link seemed adamant to go to this party tonight. And he’d do anything to make Link happy.

He dressed himself in the suit Link had ready for him. It was a striking hunter green suit jacket with black satin lapels and black pants. A brilliant white shirt and black shoes completed the look. He looked really good. Link always knew what would look amazing on Rhett.

He came downstairs to find Link in a complementary suit, only in midnight blue to make his eyes pop. He was beautiful and Rhett almost pinched himself to confirm that this really was his reality.

They got into their Uber and headed to the Beverly Hills Hotel. Rhett scrolled through his phone, checking Twitter to prepare himself to socialize with people he didn’t know. Before long, they were at the hotel. Link squeezed his hand, and they got out of the car, heading in.

As they approached the ballroom the party was supposed to be in, Rhett couldn’t help but notice it was quieter than a lot of the parties they’d been to. Usually, loud music was pouring out into the hallway; people milling around to have quieter conversations despite the doors being open. But that was another thing: the doors were closed. Were they in the wrong place?

Before Rhett could say anything, Link pulled open the door and ushered Rhett inside. Rhett stepped in and was met with a thunderous “surprise!” His eyes went wide as he took in the sight—family and friends applauding and whooping at the arrival of he and Link, the room clearly decorated for a party.

Rhett turned around to find Link down on one knee, a ring box in hand. He looked stunned as the crowd quieted and Link spoke.

“Rhett, I know we’ve talked about someday when it came to getting married. But someday always got delayed. And while we’re committed to spending the rest of our lives together regardless of what a piece of paper says, I’m tired of waiting for someday.”

Rhett gasped as his hands flew up to his face and realization crept in. This wasn’t just a party. This was their _wedding_.

“Rhett, will you marry me, right here, right now?” Link asked, his eyes shining with tears.

Rhett nodded vigorously. “Yes,” he said, shakily as Link stood up and kissed his man. As they broke the kiss, Link’s hand remained on his neck as he pressed his forehead to Rhett’s.

“Thank God you said yes. Getting our deposits back would have been a nightmare.”

Rhett chuckled as Link took his hand and led to him to the rest of their lives as husbands.


End file.
